Christmas at the Element's
by inudemon02
Summary: It's christmas time and The element family are having a party. Many things can go right or wrong but either way it will be funny! Well I hope so. R
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas at the Element's**

**I don't own Sonic or his friends or My friends' OCS just my OCS and the wacky story.**

**Dec. 23**

A some-what normal day at The Element's Dojo . There were two voices fighting once again about the same thing. Having a Christmas party with friends not just family like every year. Envy wanted some girlfriends over and maybe her crush Espio. Lust wanted her boyfriend Silver Wolf with her for some holidays. Hanyou wants to see Amy again and maybe get a kiss under the mistletoe with her. Gold wolf just wants some new faces to beat at snowball with. Inu well no ones knows why Inu wants a Christmas party.

" But Daddy!" Envy cried out. " You be out of town to see Grandma Element and Grandpa Element!" She points out. "Also Chaos and Mizuki want one too since they live in the Guest house!" She adds, hoping it would make her father, Hoshiko lean toward yes.

Chaos and Mizuki have been living with the Element family since they're fourteen years old, they just came back from the future where they live for most of their lives( read my story called Chaos and Mizuki's past life) . Mizuki and Chaos needs a place and Hoshiko given the guest house since the Dojo has a lot of rooms. ( it's a palace Dojo.) . Chaos just wants to see her boyfriend Echo while Mizuki wants to see Yoko, her boyfriend.

" Talk to your mom about it." Hoshiko snarl at her. Every year around this time, Hoshiko and Emily go see some kin that can't see them anymore basely; They go see Grandpa element and Grandma element ( Hoshiko folks.). Then they go see Grandpa Weiss and Grandma Weiss. ( Emily folks) and Emily's twin brother Gaara who hates Hoshiko guts with a passion and unknown reason.

Envy smirk. " Already did and Mom loves the idea. She wants us to be happy for Christmas, plus some of our friends spend it alone like Bolt. Well unless you count Renny but she seeing Ricky this year." She said softly.

Hoshiko taps his feet. " Well......" He paused for a second as Envy look at him very close seeing if any signs of a yes. " Hai." He spoke in their native tongue which is Japaneses. Envy glide to her father and hug him tight. " Thank you, father!" She said cheerful and laughs.

Hoshiko laughs and hugs her back. " Well I have a guess who coming." He stated. Envy raised an eyebrow. " Who?" She asks.

" Let's see Amy rose, Echo, Yoko, Silver wolf and his little sister, Shay, Terry and Espio." He said confident. " Right?" He asks her. Envy smirk. " Maybe." She said.

Hoshiko shakes his head then his ears moves as he heard some voices.

" I can't heard anything!" A little childish boy voice said. " Inu, quite or he say no." An older deep male voice said.

Hoshiko looks at envy and reads it. " Please let me open on them." Her face have read. Hoshiko gives her the nod then Envy dash to the wooden doors opens them then and Lust, Hanyou, Gold Wolf, Inu then The hedgehog twins fall to the ground . Face first by the way. Envy burst out laughing hold her gut in trying to make it less painful.

" that was so funny." Envy laughs.

Chaos gets up and growls at her. " You want funny? I'll give you funny, Hyper wolf!" She claims and showing her anger again.

Envy blinks, she knew the risk that opening the door will bring out Chaos's wrath. Chaos can get mad easily most of the time well minus Echo. Envy looks at Chaos. " Windy." She said her nickname. " I meant it as a joke." She said really soft. " Come on, you know I pull this kind of the stuff."

Chaos blinks few times, She close her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Her cell phone goes of the ring was. ' You belong with me. By Taylor swift.' She gets a black with blue tiger stripes cell phone out and opens it to a text. She smile very big.

Inu looks at Chaos like she was clone. " What is it, Chaos?' He asks rather very nervous.

" Echo is here waiting down the mountain!" She said cheerful which creep out Inu. He's was the baby of the family and being eight years old and still thinks girls are yucky. He really doesn't know what the big deal about girls is. Even his older brothers try make to him hang out with a girl, her name was Donna and Yoko's little sister. He looks to his role model and hero, his father for help.

" Why is Echo here?" Inu asks. Chaos looks very guilty by Inu question. " well, Echo and Yoko were going to stay with us in our house unless the answer is yes." She looks at Hoshiko.

Hoshiko sighs. " Chaos, Mizuki I treat you like daughters if you were my own kin, yet you can't tell this old man to be prepare a little talk for those boys." He smiles. " They can stay along with your other friends but There is a few rules, that I'm going to tell you." He paused to see the look on the children's faces. They cheerful about the party or rather upset about the rules. ( I bet you guys can guess who.)

" Rule one boys will sleep in the rooms in the east hall and girls sleep in the west hall. Rule two keep things rated G or PG in front of any little ones." He smiles at this last rule. " Have fun and don't be a baka."

Emily walks in. " Hoshiko, The car is ready." She announce to her mate. " We might as well get it over with my kin."

Hoshiko groans. " But Gaara hates me!" He complains.

Emily laughs at her mate tempts to stay just to watch their pups party. " Hoshiko, we both agree that they can handle a party without us. Plus We have little spy." She winks at him. Hoshiko finally gives up and slowly walks to his mate. " You win." He mutters.

As soon the older wolves left the Dojo and driving down the mountain. Chaos jumps in her silver F 1-50 truck. Mizuki got into her black BNW and follows Chaos down the mountain. Meanwhile at the Dojo. The wolves were cleaning like crazy. Inu was putting on Sirus hit One when The door bells rings.

Inu got out a little kunai ready to attack just in case. " Coming." He calls out.

He opens the door to a blue hedgefox with a red stripe down her back,large purple bangs,purple highlights,and a long fox tail, She was wearing a purple mini dress that was cuts fairly low. She had on a black top that has a diamond shaped hole above the breast. She had on black tights that went to the knees. She had her black fingerless gloves on her hands along with sapphire blue rings. She was wearing purple boots on her feet.

" Hey Inu." She said cheerful. " What's with the kunai?" She asks.

Inu relaxed, it was a wolf pack member not a enemy. " Just in case, Shay." He explains. Shay nods, thinking Inu was alone in the Dojo. Their two voices one male and another a mad female.

" TERRY! I told you, Shay was right!" A yellow cat with a black muzzled and a long tail that crack at the ground. She's wearing a red tang top that slopes into an upside down v near the breast,a red skirt,and red pumps yells at a black wolf with blue stripes like shadow and same quills as sonic, he was wearing a white jacket with black flames, a pair of jeans; on his feet was a pair of combat boots. " Ok, Amanda, your right!" He yells back.

Inu runs over to Terry and hugs him. " Terrie!" He calls him envy's nickname. Terry pats his head. " Hey Inu, you been good for St. Nick?" He asks.

He nods very quickly. " yeah!" He said cheerful. His ears move back for a second. " We're not alone." He said serious. He hear few voices.

" Come on, Big Brother! I want to see Inu." A very cheerful female voice said. Inu heard a male sigh. " Sis, calm down. It's supposed a secret." A new female voice may Inu nervous. " You're brother is right. So be quiet."

Inu gets into a fighting stance, he bent his legs to attack. Shay and Terry know what Inu was doing but Amanda was confuse. She looks at her step-sister and whispers into her ear. " what going on?" She asks Shay looks at her. " Inu thinks we're not alone." She whispers back. " time to shut up." She adds. The cat nods and looks at Inu.

Inu pounce forward with great speed for an eight year, he dashing through the bash-land that circles the main house. He went through few more bush-land and trees to tackle a pure white furred wolf with her white long hair tie up in a blue bow. She was wearing a red long sleeve top, a purple miniskirt that goes just above the knees with pink boots. She open her sapphire blue eyes, and a slight pink that went across her cheeks. " Hey Inu." She said shyly.

" Hi Crystal." He said shyly then got up and help her up. Crystal dust off the dirt. Inu place his left arm behind his head. " Sorry." He mutter still embarrass. Crystal smiles at him. " As long you didn't see anything, right?" She asks. He nods. " Right."

Crystal smiles at him which made Inu more nervous. Then a pure silver furred wolf, black stripe across his ruby red eyes, a scare on his left eye and a red gem on the center of his forehead. He was wearing a

white shirt under a red jacket, blue jeans, white trainers and white gloves. He was leaning a female golden furred fox with emerald green eyes, long golden hair with a green bow, she was wearing a pink sleeveless top under a yellow jacket, a white miniskirt that 1/4 way down from her waist, and blue trainers.

Inu walks to the wolf. " Silver wolf!" He cried out. He hugs the wolf. " Lust miss you a lot!" He claims.

The fox looks at Inu. " Silver wolf, who is this little wolf?" She asks.

Silver wolf hugs him back. " Saria meet Inu element. Lust's youngest brother." He introduced, his best friend to Inu.

Inu lets go of Silver wolf and bows to Saria. " It's an honor to finally meet you. Crystal told a lot about you." He mentioned to her.

" Um....Hi. Nice to meet you?" Saria was very confused about what to do or even say. It was a pure luck that she even say Hi because she was confused.

Inu got back and smiles. " Need help?" He asks Silver wolf. He nods. " Lead the way."

Inu lead Silver wolf, Saria and Crystal was in the back still pink about earlier. As soon they got back to the Dojo. Inu stop and run to hug a wolf with Neon green fur and white gloves though his claws stick out of the end if he has them out. Has white boots with red/black stripes up the sides,cloths look kinda like that of wolfs from ssbb if you don't no what that looks like its kinda like a non bulky spacesuit with spikes on the appendages and across the top of the back and his armor is white with red instead of black and blue was talking to Terry.

" BOLTIE!" He cried out. As soon Inu glomp him. He stared to freak out. " Envy! Get off my back! I swear Hyper wolf, You're going to get it." He shouts. Everyone laughs at this cause it wasn't Envy doing is it was Inu.

" Wrong person, Bolt." Shay points out. " It's Inu." She claims.

Bolt grabs Inu and place down in front of him. " Inu, please don't tell me that you got the hyper gene." Bolt begs him. Inu shrugs his shoulders.

" Don't know tell I'm thirteen."

Bolt laughs. " Let's hope you don't get that gene." Inu nods then his ears went back again. " Hanyou is coming out." He warns, he doesn't know if his older brothers and older sisters knew that they're friends coming out. The guests were about to hide when Hanyou steps on in a pink apron walking to Inu not noticing anyone but Inu or hear the giggles that cover by hands. Hanyou walks to Inu and place his hands on his hips. " Why are you out here?" He asks. Inu gulps, he hates to lied to his older brother but He felt it was right to lie for now. " I was cleaning the front yard." He lied.

" Alright, Inu." He said. " Next time, close the door." He adds.

Inu nods as hanyou walks back into the Dojo and closes the door. Then everyone burst out laughing.

Shay looks around. " So who is this Chaos?" She asks. Inu smiles. " She's a friend of the kin and lives at the guest house, I know she was in few tournaments. She didn't win them but she was one of the best fighters." He said. " I think." He adds.

A bright light appears then a three tail blue fox, he had a four-star drgaonball of hope around his neck, he had a sword on his back. He was wearing a silver gi with dragon symbol on the back of gi. He wasn't alone either, next to him was a pink vixen with pink gi and her hair touches the shoulders.

" Bakuda!" Silver wolf called to the blue fox, he opens his onyx eyes to see silver wolf. " Hey Silver wolf." Bakuda said. " What you doing here?" he asks.

" Seeing my girl." He claims.

Bakuda turns to the pink vixen. " This Aura, goddess of love. She sister to Chaos and Lily. That how we got here."

Aura smiles them. " Hello." Then a silver F 1-50 truck and behind it was the black BNW. The truck stop in its spot then got out was a mad Chaos. " BAKUDA!" She yells. " I told you to wait down the f-ing mountain! Both of you could be hurt!" She claims.

Aura looks at her. " How Windy?" She asks.

Inu answer this question. " because of the traps around here." They all look at Inu as he went on. " The traps are old but deadly. You have be very careful around these parts." Now the guests have a confuse look. " My family is part of the Element dynasty " Inu explains more. " So you can say that we're royalty, but we don't have people working for us or that kind of stuff." He finished.

Chaos nods as a white hedgehog with a quill span like Shadow's and gray streaks along the tops of his quills. He wears a white jacket with no shirt under it, has black pants, has only one thick leather glove on his right hand, and then has a black sheath that contains a sword with a black hilt and a white blade strapped to his back. " Chaos, What going on?" He asks.

" Riku, take a chill pill."

Riku shake shakes head. "Chaos, not really asking my question."

A midnight blue female hedgehog with a white scar above her left forest green eyes was skipping over to Riku. She was wearing a white tank-top with the yin-yang sign and a jean skirt that goes to the knees with a ribbon at the hem line ( bottom of the skirt and along some stems ) She was wearing a pair of black boots that have a light blue heart on the end. " Riku, just relaxed." She said cheerful. " It's Christmas time!" She said excited.

Riku smiles at this sixteen year old. " Sure thing, Kara."

Mizuki walks over holding hands with a purple and yellow four tail kitsune. The kitsune was talking to a hedgehog, mostly silver with some light blue stripes(like shadow) his middle spikes are up and 4 side spikes go down.

Mizuki sighs at kitsune. " Yoko, dear. Will you stop fighting with Echo?" She asks. Yoko smiles and kiss her cheek. " Sure."

Echo looks at him. " Yoko, you have change since you dated Mizuki." He points out. Yoko smiles. " So have you since you dated Chaos, you learn when to fight with her and not to." He points that out.

Echo had to smile at this because it was true. Chaos walks to him and took his hand. " Ready?" She asks.

Echo nods. " Yep." He nods to the others telling them to hide which they did. The plan was Simple give a scare to the rest of the element family. Inu was in on it just in case some come up on the mountain and got lost from the mark path.

Chaos bent down and let go of his hand then place them on her head like she fighting Ace again. Inu started to whimper as Echo yells. " GUYS! RED EYES MODE!" he calls to the house within seconds Hanyou and Lust had chains in their hands. Gold wolf and Envy were ready to tackle Chaos and place a seal on Chaos.

Then Amy Rose who been hiding in the bush walks out then she place her hands on Hanyou's eyes, Silver wolf got Lust's eyes. Then Espio appears behind Envy place his hands over her eyes then a white wolf wearing a black key hole shirt that has a white fawn lily on it with a black long skirt and a pair of black and red long boots that touches the knees place her hands on Gold wolf's eyes.

Lust smiles. " Hey Silver wolf." She said cheerful. " How nice of you to drop in without telling me?' She joked.

Silver wolf place his hands around her waist. " Sorry, I thought you would be happy, but I guess wrong." He joked back.

Lust turns around and kiss his lips then lets go, She smiles then looks at Inu. " You knew." She said in an answer not a question.

" I knew." Inu nods.

Hanyou bents down then picks up Amy which made her scream happy. " You know you smell like roses. Miss Rose." Hanyou said. " You need to stop trying to trick us ninjas." He joked.

Gold wolf picks up the white wolf. " Hey Moon wolf, you smell nice today." Moon wolf just blushes like crazy. " Thanks." She said shyly.

Envy place her hands on Espio's and place them down. " Hey Ninja Boy." She said cheerful. Espio smirks. " Hey Cookie wolf." He joked.

Envy blow him a raspberry. " Who else is here?" She asks.

Me!" A male call out. The guest walks out. Some new faces came out too. Sonic was next to Shay was blushing like crazy . Knuckles is near Amanda who just glares at him for some unknown reason. Blaze and Terry were walking and talking then last Shadow came sulking out of the bush. He walks to Moon wolf. " Why?" He asks her.

" Shady, we're family and Families spend the holidays. That also mean you're twin brother and that other brother."

" you're evil."

Moon wolf laughs. " No, just acting like a sister."

The day went as They had a HUGE snowball war, no teams or partner. It's was all-out snowball war. Their were two winners Gold wold and Crystal. As soon the sun sets. The boys went into the east wing as The girls stay in the den watching Bleach( It's an amine show.) and talking about how the main guy is cute. The little ones aka Inu and Crystal fell sleep in Inu's room.

The day was great, but tomorrow is Christmas Eva. What going to happen now?

**Well that one part of three of Christmas at the Element's. Now here are the owners.**

**My Ocs are Envy, Hoshiko, Lust, Inu, Gold wolf, Moon wolf, Chaos, Mizuki, Emily and few others. **

**Sonicxman= Silver wolf, Crystal, Saria **

**ChaosShay= Shay, Amanda, Terry.**

**Darkcloud078=Riku**

**Bakuda= Bakuda( lol), Aura.**

**Bolt the wolf=Bolt(lol 2) **

**Echo the hedgehog= Echo, Yoko. **

**Kara is also mine! She's taken( hiss at no one) Also I need owners to pm me a gift and to who? BTW the way, REIVIEW NICELY! IS WATCHING YOU! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dec. 24- Christmas Eve**

It's was eight am and Hanyou and Amy were up. Hanyou was washing the dishes as Amy walks in. " Hey, Hanny." He call him, his nickname to his sisters. " Amy, will you stop calling me that?" Amy smiles at him as she took a sit behind him. "A girl has her reasons." She place her hands under her chin. " So I'm not allow to call you Hanny while your sisters do?" She asks. Hanyou stops washing some dishes and look at her. " Sounds right." He said and looks into her eyes. " Something is new." He started to say when Inu walks in rubbing his eyes. " Nii-san." He calls to Hanyou.

Hanyou looks at him. " Hey Kiddo. Why are you up early?" He asks. Inu looks at his brother then Amy then back at Hanyou. " I had a nightmare again." He admitted.

Hanyou bents down then picks him up. " The one where you call me out and I couldn't get you cause of the beastie was getting you and the beastie grab you then you woke up screaming?" He asks.

Inu nods then snuggles into Hanyou's chest, not wanting to let go. " It was scary, Nii-san. The pig head talked to me and-and-and." He started to stumble on his words. Hanyou hush him. " Inu, just quiet down, it's ok. It's was dream, kiddo." He said smoothly. Hanyou looks at Amy. " Sorry, but my family is first before anything."

Amy nods,knows what Inu is talking about a book they've to read in English two. The book was called Lord of the Flies by William Golding . " Inu." She called to him, he looks up with fear in his eyes. " Did you and Crystal read a book called Lord of the Flies?" She asks. Inu nods slowly. " I found it in Envy's room. She was talking to Marcus while I glancing through it. I ask her if I could look at it and read it. She said yes but I don't know if she was talking about me or Marcus. So I read it last night with Crystal." He explains with his voice sound scare.

Amy gets up. " Well I go and get Crystal."

" No need, She got me up." Silver wolf call walks in with Crystal in his hand well to be more right, Crystal was clinging to Silver wolf's leg. " Crystal told me what happen. Hanyou got any idea to fix this?" He asks.

" I do." Hanyou place Inu on the table then he picks up Crystal and place her next to him. " Ok, you two. We're going going make this bad feeling go away." Hanyou got out two glass. " First let's drink some warm milk." He goes to the fridge then gets out some milk then pours into the glasses then heat them up by the stove. " Now while the milk is warming up. We're going to play a game." He smiles at them. Inu knew what Hanyou is doing,but Crystal didn't.

" What kind of Game, Hanyou?" She asks.

Hanyou smiles at her. " this kind." He started tickling her while made her laugh. " Stop it! Stop it!" She cried in laughter. Hanyou stops then notice Inu was missing. Silver wolf blinks. " Um..where is he?" Silver wolf asks.

Lust walks in hugs Silver wolf then heads to the fridge. " Inu is returning that evil book." She said as she gets out some milk then pours in a glass then place back in the fridge. She looks up at Silver Wolf's confuse face. " Inu doesn't like to be tickle so if we tickle crystal he'll returns the book and maybe learn a lesson, plus warm milk makes little kids happy." Lust explains as Crystal drinks some warm milk.

Silver wolf smiles at her. "Your going be a good mom, lust." He points out. Lust who can blush on most flirt lines, blushes" thanks."

Chaos walks in and points to hanyou. " El agua y El jugo."

Hanyou rolls his eyes. " No el agua ni el jugo, chaos." He said to her.

" El panqueque?" Lust asks him. Hanyou nods and gets working on them.

" Can you speak English please?" Bakuda asks when he and Aura walks in. " I don't any Spanish!" He complains.

" Sorry but we can't say El panqueque in English." Hanyou said.

" Why?" Aura asks as she took a sit next to Chaos.

" Bolt loves el panqueque." Chaos explains.

" Just tell us!" Bakuda said sound little tick of for some reason.

" Ok, it's means pancakes!" Chaos snarl.

Out of no where Bolt rushes in screaming,' pancakes.' then eating the half-made pancakes and then burps. " Not your best Hanyou." he noted for the future. Hanyou growls at him. " You baka! They're not even close to being made!" He points out. " Now I have to make more!" He adds.

Bolt looks at him. " Well make better pancakes while you're at it." He sits next to Bakuda as Lust gets some juice, water and milk out for everyone.

Envy walks in with a Espio plushy in her hands behind her was Shay dragging in a Sonic plushy. Amanda and Terry were behind them laughing their heads about Envy and Shay's faces about the bolt-wake up call.

Envy sits down across from Chaos, Shay sit next to her. Amanda and Terry sat near Shay. Echo walks in with Yoko and Mizuki behind them holding hands. Echo walks behind Chaos then kiss her head then sits next to her. " You finally wake?" He asks.

" Nada." She spoke in Spanish. " Me gusta to sleep." She switch into English.

Mizuki sighs. " Chaos, stop this. It's going be drive me nuts!"

" Make me." Chaos encourage her.

" So does any one want to hear a story about the first time Chaos-" She was cut off by Chaos. " Ok, I'll stop!" Sonic and Blaze along with Knuckles walk in and sat down near Shay and her two best mates beside Envy of course.

Riku was the second to last, but something was odd. Where's Kara? Riku rush to Chaos then place a hand on her shoulder which made Echo little mad and jealous. " hands off the girlfriend." He order Riku. Riku didn't hear him. " Chaos, I can't find Kara." Chaos gets up. " Echo, stop being the kind boy that reminders me of Andy." She told him, but Echo didn't listen but gets up. " Chaos, I'm not letting you run the woods with a Jinchuriki." He told her, forgetting Chaos is one too. Chaos puff up. " I'm one too, you...you..." She paused, she was too mad to even call him a bitch. She just runs out the door.

Echo blinks just realize what he say and what Chaos is. " CHAOS!" He yelled then was about to go after her, but Mizuki stands up. " Echo wait." Echo stops and looks at Mizuki. " but-" He was cut off. " First Kara then Chaos. Kara could be died for all we know."" She sighs at this point. " Kara isn't a normal hedgehog." She paused to look at some of people that barely knows Kara. The only people that knew the truth is Riku, Bakuda, Bolt, Mizuki and Chaos. Amy knew about it but not the all the details.

" Kara is a Jinchuriki just like Riku and Chaos but she wasn't born with it or given by her kin. She was made by the Best Minds of G.U.N. The worst part is her demon is her older sister. Can you imaged what the feels like? Kara is out there right now fighting her and might be losing. There one small part that only five people know." She paused again. " She only been alive for six years." She mentioned so softly you think Mizuki was crying. " The only way to save her from G.U.N was to make her body a sixteen. It's really dangerous for her to be alone in tell Kayla, her older sister gives up and be a good demon or we place a seal on her." Mizuki was finished with her talk.

Envy gets up. " Alright, Riku, Boltie and Bakuda you guys go look for Kara. The rest I want you go on as normal." She said then look at Aura. " Aura, I heard you can heal, right?" She asks. Aura nods. " yeah."

" Good, you're staying here with me."

Shadow and Moon wolf walks in. Shadow looks at echo. " What did you do now?" He asks him. " Chaos is mad." He told him. Shadow smiles little. " You forgot didn't?' He asks. Only Echo nods. Shadow laughs. " It's to forget when your girlfriend gets mad at everything." Echo punches him. " No one says that about Chaos, ever." He snarl at him. Shadow got up was about to attack when Moon wolf stops him by pushing him. " Don't! Fights don't solve anything!" She cried out. Shadow looks at Moon wolf, " But Moon Wolf he started it."

" Does it look like I care." She snarl. " I don't want fighting during Christmas!" She shouts. Lust was hold by Silver wolf. " She's right first we found Kara then have some fun if not. Then The Element family will be evil to those who want to fight." Lust warns everyone. The group that Envy pick out ran outside.

**Meanwhile with Kara. ( Play need you now By Lady Antebellum) **

Kara was alone and scare to death. Her head was hurting bad. Her eyes kept changing from forest green to dark jungle green. She was fighting her older sister again.

" _Kara, it would gone easier if you just give up. No one wants you anyway." _A female voice spoke in her mind.

" No." She said weakly. " I won't give up." She feel something was giving her pain, She scream at the top of her lungs. Her fur made feel like she was in pain. She was crying about the pain.

" Riku, I need you now." She beg to the sky. " _Why him? He's doesn't care about you!" _

" Because he's has one thing that you don't sister!" She claims.

" _What?" _

" It's called love!"

Kara heard a voice. " Riku, it's your fault we're in this mess!" Bolt claims.

" Bolt shut up! I just want to found her."

" You like don't you?" Bakuda asks.

" no, she's like the sister that I never got."

It's was the same to Kara. Her and Riku were tight. They have few things in common. They help each other when the other demon acts up. Kayla acted up more then Aku yasha. Riku was there for her when she felt alone and want to disappear. Kara was there for Riku when he though he should disappear from the world. She given him an purpose which was to love someone you care deeply about but she didn't know that Riku cares for her like that.

" Well it's still your fault. You didn't kept an eye on her."

" Bolt shut up! You always pick on me, could stop? It's the holidays for Pete's sake! Plus WE did promise Chaos no fighting." Riku points out.

" Did you really think a sword could get rid of me?!" Bolt asks him.

Kara ears move back, she heard Riku draw his sword with a black hilt and a white blade. Kara knows what was about to happen. There one thing about Kara everyone knows. She hates fights. Kara walks toward the noise, She saw Riku about attack Bolt. Kara dash forward yelling. " Stop!" But it was too late blood spill but it wasn't Bolt's blood but Kara's blood. Her right shoulder was hit.

" Kara!" The guys shout. Riku pick her up and started running back to the house. " Kara, I'm so sorry. I didn't you see." He cried out to her.

" I'm was too fast." She admitted weakly then she started to close her eyes slowly. " I'm tried, Riku."

Riku started to freak out, Kara was losing blood, he had to think of something to say to make her stay wake. " Kara, don't go sleep." He told her. " Please." He begs.

Bakuda and Bolt were behind him running fast. They heard a yell. " Stop! You about to be trap!" A male voice shouts.

They stop to see a black wolf with a ear ring on his left ear. He wears a white jacket with dark blue flames no under shirt. He wears blue Levi jeans and no shoes.

" and you are?" Bakuda asks.

" Yuki, cousin of the element family." He told them. He look about fourteen and had a serous look on his face. " You're heading toward a poison trap. They're deadly, mate." He tells them.

Kara started to writhing, she clings to Riku chest and looks at him with her eyes huge. " Riku, my shoulder." She said weakly. " It's hurts." She tell him. Riku looks at Yuki. " Lead us to the main house, Kara hurt and I won't let her died because of my actions." He admitted.

Yuki nods. " Follow me." They ran and ran, Riku kept looking down at Kara worry sick that she wasn't going to make it. He kept saying sorry so much it drove everyone crazy. Kara looks up at him then kiss his cheek. " just relaxed, Riku." She told him. " for me." She adds.

He smiles. " ok, for you."

As soon they got to the house, Riku rushes in Envy and Aura were ready at the couch. He place her down then kisses her forehead. " I'll be here right, Kara." He told her. Envy looks at him. " No, you're going to get a tree with the guys."

" but-"

" Now, Riku!" Aura told him.

Riku nods and walks outside to help the guys with the tree. Yuki walks in and watches his one of his many cousins healing Kara. Meanwhile with the girls at the a mall getting the guys a gift for tomorrow.

They fond chaos at store walking out with a small bag. " Hola." She spoke in Spanish _again. _

" Chaos, you calm down." Crystal asks.

Chaos nods and looks at Amy, they both spoke in Spanish.

After few minutes Amy finally said. " Chaos, echo is really sorry."

" He should be. So I didn't go red eyes mood since we have been dating but the way he said Jinchuriki sound like a cuss word."

" Chaos, I may not know you like envy or Blaze does, but can you make up with him." Shay told her.

" or make out. " Chaos joked.

"Wait a hell minute." Amanda cuss. " were you and echo like in a big fight?" She asks.

Blaze shakes her head at Chaos. " Your testing him at CHRISTMAS!" She yelled at her. Chaos nods. " yep what to see if he Jinchuriki like a cuss word but makes it up to me."

" You know you and Shadow broke up cause of that test." Mizuki points out.

" Not really."

" Why is that?" Saria asks.

" Well Shadow kinda went into Erik Night in the House of Night series toward the end of the series. It's kinda got stupid. So we broke up." Chaos explains while looking at some windows.

" really?" Moon wolf asks. " He's got that stupid."

" yep."

" Take a look at that hat!" Chaos points to a F.B.I hat. " Ames you getting that to Hanyou." She told Amy.

Amy blushes. " Why me?"

" You like him." Blaze point out.

So the girls started to sing . ' Love Song by Sara Bareilles,' for no reason. They want have fun without the drama. It was time to have fun no drama.

So it was around Six when everyone was in their Pjs watching Grandma got ran over by a reindeer. Inu and Crystal were singing the words with Envy . Everyone else just laugh. The Christmas tree was decorated by the boys had the presents under it's branches. Inu tried to open one early but failed pretty bad since his family are ninjas. Chaos and Echo made up or should I made out in echo's guest room.

Crystal and Inu went to bed( In Inu's room) since it was eight and they need to sleep for the big day. The older kids kids got in a circle and play truth or dare, kiss or promises. ( it's really a game and name of a book.)

" Ok, Amy truth or dare, Kiss or promise?" Lust asks while she sitting in Silver wolf's lap.

" Kiss."

Lust smiles. " Kiss my brother."

" which one?" Gold wolf asks rather nervous.

" Hanyou." Envy smirk.

Hanyou and Amy gulp very deeply. Amy was next to him, so she lean over then kiss on him on the lips. He kiss her back then there little more In tell chaos drag Amy away. " For Pete's sake get a room!"

Both were bright red but Amy look at envy. " Envy, Truth or dare, kiss or promised?" She asks.

" Promised."

" You have to promised to me, that you won't eat any more cookies."

Envy cried out. " NO! I can see the light!" She claims then gets on her belly and acted like she died and everyone laughs, well Espio got a really good view of Envy's tail. The game went one in tell everyone went to bed while Envy, Hanyou and Lust slept in the front room like they did when they're little pup.

**With Riku and Kara**

Riku was at the foot of Kara's bed watching her as she rests. " I was so stupid. I shouldn't let bolt get the best of me . I hurt Kara and myself. She holds my heart as along I'm with her. I feel normal." He admitted to the world. Little did he know that Kara was wake and heard every word.

" you're not stupid just confuse." She said softly.

" Am too."

" Am not."

" too."

" not."

With each not or too they got closer and closer. They were close enough to kiss. " Too." Riku whispers.

" Not." Kara whispers. They lean to each other and there lips touch each other. They kiss and kiss Kara leads back as Riku go top of her. They stop kissing and Riku whispers. " Merry Christmas, Kara."

" Merry Christmas, Riku."

**R&R folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dec. 25- Christmas Day. **

It about eight am in the mourning. Hanyou was sleeping near the Christmas tree were they're gifts under thanks to Santa and some of the guests. Envy was other side of the table snuggling with her Espio Plushy and a cat plushy. Lust was on the couch with a smile on her face. Everything was really peaceful in tell.

" IT'S CHRISTMAS MOURNING!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu shouts as he down the boys wing then down the main hallway to the living room running over Envy then stepping on Hanyou weak spot then sitting at the tree looking at his older siblings to wake up. Hanyou sits up holding his weak spot. " Every year you always hit there, Inu!" He shouts.

" Sorry, Nii-san."

Envy yawns then sits up. " Hanyou shut up!"

Envy gets up and rolls her sleeping bags then bots it with Lust. " Hey wake up the girls." Envy told Lust as she wakes up then falls of the couch. Lust rubs her head. " Ouchie."

Lust gets up then shouts. " Hot male swimsuit models!" Then the girls rush in and Crystal runs past Lust then goes and sits next to Inu.

Chaos and Mizuki walks in laughing knowing it was a joke. Shay throws a pillow at Lust." That was not a great idea, Lust!"

" Why? Because you were having a dream about Sonic and how he will marry you." Lust smiles as Shay blushes. Yuki walks in and stops at Saria. " Hey Foxxy Lady." He said flirty Saria just looks at him then blushes. " Hi." She said shyly.

Hanyou sighs. " Yuki, not the time for your games."

Yuki looks at him. " Time for the element ritual?" He asks.

Hanyou nods then Gold wolf walks in. " I'm ready." Gold wolf walks over to Inu then bents down. " First ritual then gifts." He told the little wolf. Inu nods slowly. He gets up as The rest of The element family leaves the main house and everyone follows the element family.

They walk through the woods very careful. They stop to see a very old tree, around the tree were silver stones each one had a different sign and color.

Darkness stone had a black moon, next to it was the light stone with the white sun. There was a fire stone with a fire red flame on it and next to that was a stone that has a light blue raindrop. There was a nature stone that has a forest green tree. There was even a thunder stone that has a sunshine yellow lightening bolt. Near the darkness stone is the earth stone that light brown with a black deigns of a rock

and near that stone was the Ice stone that has a white snowflake on it. The steel stone has a black two crossbars cross from each other and the Physic stone has a purple swirl on it. The last stone is the wind stone that has a gray swirl.

"Where are we?" Shadow asks.

" The place where our power comes from." Hanyou explains. " This where Lord Kai, our great ancestor got his powers of the elements to protect his people during the terror time, where animals with a power were kill off. His people were targets. He call the great Element Wolf Mioto for her element powers." He points to the tree." The goddess grant his wish if he lets his future pups have the powers but every year they come on this day and give thanks to her." He looks to Lust. Lust nods.

" So every year on Christmas mourning we come here to thank her for our powers. Mom's side can do it not dad's side which the ancestor is on. Aunt Hazel is barren." Lust explains as a sandy/silver wolf with black patches all over him. He has gray eyes and he wears a black button up with white buttons He wears blue jeans and no shoes hugs lust from the behind, " Hey cuz." He said quiet.

Lust turns around and hugs him back. " Merry Meet Ken."

" House of night series." Shay points out. " That's Zoey line." Lust nods as Ken lets go.

A sandy male wolf with black muzzle and has red eyes with a silver stripe down his back. He wears a white jacket and a pair of black pants, no shoes, " Hello little darkie." He call Lust her nickname to him.

" Uncle Gaara!" She blushes.

Gaara laughs as Emily walks to him. " Lust, is still acting the same, right Balse?" He asks his twin sister her first name.

" Gaara, call me Emily! Balse is so old." Emily points out. Gaara sighs at his twin sister. " It's not old, it's your first name not your f-ing middle name, and I'll call my little sister by her name that was given by our folks."

Silver wolf walks to Lust. " So who are they?"

Lust who still blushing, " My family from Mom's side." Then a small white wolf with a silver stripe across her ruby red eyes. She wears a bright yellow tank top with green skirt that touches her ankles, she wears black flats, skips across then hugs Envy. " Envy!" She said little to sweet.

Envy looks down at her. " Hello Hikari." She said trying not to snarl at her.

Espio looks at envy as Hikari skips to her father, Gaara. " What's wrong with you?" He asks.

" The brat is back." She points out. " Her mom, my aunt Amayna died in a fire but Hikari was in. So my aunt rushes in to save her but it cost her life." Envy explains. Espio nods. " But how she a brat?" He asks.

" She gets anything she wants and is never grateful for it. Yuki and Ken are also spoiled but they don't show it or gets rude."

" What does Gaara do for a living?" Sonic asks as He walks over with Shay.

" He's some businessman, He's rich and such." Envy explains.

Hoshiko walks to the water stone then steps on it then calls out. "Wolves of the elements of my kin take a place on a stone of your birth." He calls out.

**( Play Kagome in Inuyasha P.S The girls are singing it.)**

Gaara stands on the air, as his children stand on Steel( Ken), Physic( Yuki) and Nature( Hikari). Envy and Lust were Light and Darkness. Hanyou is on earth. Gold wolf is on Ice as Inu is on thunder. Emily was the last to get on fire.

The wolves hands were spared out as the girls voices in the song became graceful and sing as one. Then ribbons appears in their hands. The color was rainbows of the elements. They started to ribbon dance to each stone. Hanyou and Gold wolf were laugh at by the other boys in tell Chaos pushes some wind on them and told to shut up or more will come. The boys nod and watch broad now that there games were ruin.

They stop on a different stone, The girls took a step forward then spin with their left leg in the air then heads near the ground. The boys were shock but the girls smirk about this. The girls saw this few times in their wing and the boys well their boys! You do the math! Then the girls did a backward hand stand as soon the girls were back to ribbon dancing.

The boys step forward then face each other. Hanyou was facing his father Hoshiko. Inu was facing Gold wolf and Yuki face Ken. Gaara just stands there if waiting for something to happen. The youngest of the each set throws a punch as the older set ducks. Then the younger set looks up then place their right hand at their the older set stomach then push them back. The boys step back to their spots Gaara steps forward and spoke.

" Great goddess take our dance then fighting as your gifts. Please forgive us for having miss use your gifts for the year. Each wolf takes a place in your secret garden. Take each orb as a reminder of your elements."

Gaara took a step back then the ribbon dancing started again as they get back to their stone as soon the wolves got to their home stones, the ribbons disappears. The wolves place their hands in front of their face then a small ball appears, each one a different color. ( Look up at the stone colors but Steel is Silver.) The orbs floats up to the top of the old tree then a steam of colors goes to the other trees in the forest. The glows on the tree made everyone smiles and look really happy. Mizuki walks over to Echo and whispers in his ear. Echo look little shock but smiles. " Sure, Mizuki just don't do anything bad." He joked. Mizuki hit his arm playful. " thanks I own you one."

Mizuki walks back to Yoko and drags him to the woods." You been naughty, So I have to fix it." She teased him. Yoko smiles very big and licks his lips. " yes, Ma'am." He teased.

Envy rolls her eyes then looks back at Hoshiko. " Dad, Can we go back in the main house?" Hoshiko nods as He walks with Emily and Gaara and his kids. Yuki stops and walks to Saria then hands her a little bag. " Here, Merry Christmas." He give her a quick peck on the cheek then dash to catch up to his family." Hope to see you soon, Saria." He yells and waves. Saria blushes crazy. " Bye!" She waves.

" Father, are we going home or the main house?" Ken asks then smiles at his little brother.

" Our home, we aren't need anymore." Gaara said.

So Hoshiko and Emily had to drive Gaara and his family back to his house. ( That's far away!). So The gang went back to the house. Chaos where Mizuki is and doing. " She's not making out with Yoko." She yells and trying to get out of Echo's grip.

" Come, Windy. Let's them have some fun and alone time." Echo said calmly, knowing this pretty normal for her to react like this when it comes to Mizuki and Yoko.

Meanwhile in the girls wing Saria opens the bag to find a icy white snowflake in the middle is a red heart then a small piece of paper. She picks up and read it aloud. " The snowflake won't turn into water like my heart did when I meet you on Christmas Eve Day- Yuki. P.S the numbers is to my house. Hope you call me." Saria blushes as Crystal walks in. " What up, Saria?" She asks. Saria blushes more. " Nothing." She said little to quick.

" Inu cousin's Yuki gave you his number." Crystal points out then she walks to her mat( A bed) then she grabs a small yellow bag then rushes out. " Later, Saria. " She said to her. " By the way Yuki came back really quick and is looking for you."

Saria grabs a green small box then dash out the door as soon she gets into the living room and runs into Yuki. " Oh Sorry." She mutters.

He smiles. " It's fine." Saria hands his gift. " Here." Yuki opens the box and pulls out a good luck charm necklace in the shape of a heart. " Just I need to live with my family." He smiles at her. " Thanks."

**With Inu and Crystal.**

Inu and Crystal are in Inu's room ( I swear they love to be alone!)Inu had a small blue box in his hands. " So you want to go first?" He said Shyly. Crystal hands Inu the yellow bag, He pulls the tissues away then he picks up a teddy pure white wolf which looks just like crystal, He hugs it tight. " Thanks Crystal." He said sweetly.

Crystal smiles. " Your welcome, Inu." Inu hugs his new teddy with his left arm then hands Crystal a box. " Here, Merry Christmas." Crystal opens the box and pulls out a necklace that has silver chains and a yellow heart. " Wow, Inu."

Inu blushes. " It's holds some of my thunder power in order to protect you if it need." He admitted.

Crystal kiss his cheek. " It's really sweet of you." Inu blushes into thousand colors of red. " Thanks."

**With Envy and Espio**

Envy and Espio were outside sitting under a tree. " Finally some chill time!" Envy said delirious. " I need a get away from Hanyou and the rest of them."

Espio nods and looks at the wolf. " Yeah, you did. So I got you something." He mutters as he pulls out a gold necklace that has a silver locket. Envy looks at hit then hugs Espio tight. " It's cute, Espio!" She exclaims. She place the necklace around her neck, then pulls out a white rag then unwraps it to a safely charm that shapes into a heart," Something to keep you safe." She place it in his hands then he grips. " Envy." He said. Envy looks up at him. " Thanks." He said then he gets Envy hand then kiss it. Envy blushes.

**Sonic and Shay**

Sonic and Shay were in Sonic's room. Shay was on his mat and watches him digging through his backpack. " Where is it?" He asks himself. Shay smiles at the view. " Maybe it near a pocket." She points out. Sonic smiles to himself and pulls out a necklace that has a deep blue locket and hands to Shay. "Here, we go. Merry Christmas, Shay." Shay takes the necklace then place around her neck. " But I didn't get you anything."

" There is one thing you can get me." Sonic points out. Shay blinks. " And that will be what?"

"A kiss, I seek upon your lips, Miss Shay." Shay blushes at those words, She wants to kiss Sonic but she became nervous and really wants Hanyou or Terry to rush in to stop her.

" Just one kiss?" She asks. Sonic nods. " Just one kiss." Shay nods then crawls over to Sonic then looks at him then kiss his lips as Sonic kiss back. They part but both want more then a simple kiss but they didn't want Terry or Hanyou to rush it and yell at Sonic.

" A nice kiss, Shay." Shay was beat red. " Thanks, Sonic." She mutters.

**With Bakuda and Aura.**

Bakuda and Aura were hanging out in the backyard in the swing. Both forgot a present for the other. But they want to give something to each other.

Aura looks at him. " You forgot too?" She asks sweetly. Bakuda smiles then both laugh.

" yeah, I did." He admitted to her. " but spending Christmas with you is the best gift." He told her.

Aura kiss his cheek. " Thank, Bakky. It is nice to spend Christmas with you." A blushing Bakuda nods very slowly. " yeah." He mutters. _Note to self never tell Shadow and Tails nickname Bakky. _He noted to himself in his mind.

**With Riku and Kara.**

Riku and Kara were in Riku room. Kara with her hurt arm bandage up but She had a black small box in her right hand. " Riku, I got you something." Kara told him. Riku gulp, because he forgot to get something for Kara. " really?" he asks rather nervous.

Kara nods then place the box in his hands. " Open it, Please." She demands polite. Riku nods and opens it to see a new leather thick black glove for his right hand. Riku looks at the one he wearing and notice it was getting old

" How did you know?" He asks.

" Let's see, by hanging out with you, Riku. I started to notice things." Kara points out.

Riku started to blush about the gift and how Kara notice the simple things. Riku became so sad about the glove, thinking it cost a lot. Kara smiles more. " and I made it myself." She adds as if she read his mind.

" Really?" He asks. Kara nods at him. " Yeah, with Chaos, Mizuki and Lust. They help me out with it." Riku nods more. "Sorry." He mutters.

" For what?" She ask with her eyes big now fill with worry. Riku looks at her. " for not getting you a gift." He admitted. Kara rolls her eyes and sighs softly. " Your starting to became an idiot , Riku-kun." She told him who had a look of confusion on his face. " You're here with me on Christmas and I get to be with you. That's a best gift. Just hangout with me." She became quiet. " because of Kayla." Riku finish for her. Kara kiss his cheek. " right." Riku smiles at her.

**With Hanyou and Amy**

Hanyou and Amy were in the den watching The Christmas Story, they're snuggles into each other arms. Amy has a small black bag on her lap. " Should we open presents now or later?" She asks Hanyou.

" Now, this movie is getting really lame." He turns the TV to a music station then the song ' two is better then one by BoyslikesGirls.' Hanyou little pink. " Thank Karma that envy isn't here laughing." But there laughing coming from the hallway. " Nope, but I'm." Lust smiles then goes on walking. Hanyou shakes his head. " Sisters." Amy hands him her gift. " Open it up." She tells him.

He opens it and pulls out the black F.B.I hat then place it on his head, he grins at Amy. " You think I only like girls for their body?" He tease her.

Amy giggles at him. " No, I though you would like the hat." Hanyou take it off then place on Amy." that's better."He tells her." Now my turn. " He adds.

He pulls out a small pink box then hand it to Amy. " For you Miss Rose." Amy takes it and opens to see a pink heart shape locket . "It's so pretty, Hanyou." He looks to see a mistletoe then looks at Amy. " Well you know the rules."

" I do, but let's not stop for about ten minutes?" She asks. Hanyou smiles then kiss her. " alright." He said low and rough.

**With Knuckles and Amanda.**

Knuckles and Amanda were hanging out in the front yard on the deck. Knuckles place a gift in Amanda lap, She looks surprised by the gift and looks up at Knuckles. " What's is it?" She asks.

" You have to open it first, silly."

Amanda opens it then smiles. " CATNIP!" She cheer. " Oh thank you, Knuxie!" She adds her gratitude. Knuckles laughs. " Maybe a kiss?" He asks. Amanda smirk, then kiss his lips. " Sure, little more?" She asks.

" Maybe later?" He asks. Amanda smiles. " It's date or make out." She smirk.

**With Blaze and Terry.**

Blaze and Terry were hanging out under a tree in the back. Blaze pulls out a small black bag. " Merry Christmas, Terrie." Terry blush because one he's alone with Blaze and two he didn't get anything for Blaze.

" well, are you going to open it?" She asks. Terry blinks then nods slowly. " Yeah." Terry pulls out the tissue away then pulls out a black friendship chain " It's nice." He tells her.

" I knew you would love it." Terry looks at her. " I didn't get you anything." He told her. Blaze smiles. " It's fine, Terrie."

Terry smiles then pulls part the chin then give out to Blaze. " Let each have one part of it." Blaze smiles and place her part around her neck then kiss Terry cheek. " Thanks."

" Any...time..um Blaze." He started to blush again. Blaze giggles

**With Mizuki and Yoko.**

Mizuki and Yoko got 'lost' in the woods but now they're in Yoko's room. Yoko was standing behind something and smiles big. " Ok, how much you like me?" He asks. Mizuki laughs. " A lot, why?"

Yoko steps to the side and a statue that has a picture of japan but it is standing up and made out of petrified wood [blue and white colored] on an obsidian base, with letters on the front of the base that says Mizuki and Yoko forever.

" Oh Yoko. It's so beautiful." Mizuki kiss his cheek. Yoko smiles. " What about mine?" He tease her. Mizuki hands him a silver present. He takes and opens it to a pair of silver warrior gloves that has a safely charm on them. " Mizuki, these are great!" Mizuki blushes as Yoko place his arm around her shoulder then place a kiss on her forehead. " It's perfect."

Mizuki blushes more. " and I made it myself."

" let me guess you and Chaos got the us the same thing."

Mizuki smiles. " Not telling you."

Yoko sighs. " fine, wanna sit by the fire for little while?" He asks her. Mizuki nods. " Sure." Yoko and Mizuki head into the den( after Hanyou and Amy were done) and hang out there.

**With Echo and Chaos.**

Echo and Chaos were in chaos's room just chatting about stuff. Echo smiles at her. " Ok, close your eyes." He asks nicely.

Chaos blinks at him. " Your not going to ask me to have your hand or anything?" She asks. " cause my so call father is traveling right now." She joked. Echo shakes his head.

" Some day, Chaos. Some day." He said.

So Chaos close her eyes as Echo place a Trojan ring that has a circular fire opal stone with a white gold setting on a platinum band. (Fire opal looks like, a whole bunch of colors in one dark purple stone) on her right middle finger then he goes behind Chaos and place a matching necklace around her neck being careful about her choker. Echo knows about her Keeper part of her crazy tumult life and how much the love shard means to her.

" You may open your eyes." He whispers in her ear. Chaos opens her eyes then lift her right hand to see the ring. " Oh my gosh!" She said cheerful. " It's just beautiful, Echo." She tells her.

" Look down at your chest."

" Echo, I swear if you put a bra on me and it's the wrong size, I will..." She stops and sees the necklace. " your a sweet heart." She adds.

Echo laughs and place her in his lap. " thank you, what about my gift?" He asks. Chaos hands him a black gift. Echo open it up then sees a pair of black warrior gloves with a safely charm in it. " So you are worry about me." He joked.

" Yep."

So Echo and Chaos hung out in the room just relaxing and talking.

**With Silver wolf and Lust**

Silver wolf and Lust were in Lust's room with lock lips( if don't what the means then your pure and good in tell now!(lol)) Lust stops then sits up fixing her fur. Silver wolf walks over to a fire red box. " So can I open now?" He begs.

Lust rolls her eyes, " Ok, you may." Silver wolf smiles then open it to a fire red jacket that has jet black flames on it and white buttons. " Thanks Lust, bet it cost you a lot of money."

Lust laughs. " Nope, I may it my self. It's also fire proof." Silver wolf smiles at her then kiss her cheek. " Thanks."

Silver wolf smiles gets little bigger. " Ok, close your eyes." He demands. Lust rolls her eyes. " Please, Lusty." He begs her.

Lust nods then close her eyes as Silver Wolf gets behind her then pulls out a golden locket with a rainbow gem in graved on the front , He takes off the choker then please in Lust's lap then place it around her neck.

" Open your eyes." He whispers Lust open her eyes and sees her choker on her lap then pulls the necklace to her face. " Silver wolf, it's lovely! I just love it." She kiss his cheek. Silver grabs lust then place close to his chest. They just talk and maybe a kiss or two their ( maybe more?)

**With Moon Wolf and Gold wolf. **

Moon wolf and Gold wolf were hanging out in the basement( yes, they have one!) Moon wolf hands him a black box. " for you." She smiles at him as Gold wolf opens to a icy blue jacket with snowy white snowflakes on it and black buttons. " Wow, thanks Moon wolf. " He smiles at her. He tries it and smiles. " your made it didn't you?" He asks.

Moon wolf who bright red nods. " Um..yeah..um..I did." Gold Wolf hands moon a small white box. " Here, you go."

Moon wolf opens a silver crescent moon choker then place around her neck. " Gold wolf, Thanks." She kiss his cheek. Gold wolf smiles. " Want hang out in here for a while?" He ask her. Moon wolf nods then kiss his lips. " Sure."

**Now our single guys Bolt and Shadow. **

Bolt and Shadow were in the kitchen the only place wasn't taken by a couple and they're searching for cookies and milk. Bolt found the milk then pour tow glasses of milk. Shadow found the cookies behind some health foods and place in front of Bolt.

" well, We couldn't find wine the next best thing." Bolt point out. Shadow nods. " This is sad, Two single guys drinking milk."

" and eating cookies." Bolt adds.

" Maybe we should head to a club." Shadow asks aloud.

" Nan, maybe when I'm home." Bolt told him. Shadow walks out of the kitchen then out of the house then heads to a club to be with some chick.

Bolt on the other head get into his room and working on some crazy idea of his, and hoping it won't blow up the Dojo. Forgetting about the cookies.

Few days later, The good-byes started and the guest left the Element place and went home but here one thing they learn. NEVER LEAVE COOKIES OUT!

Envy got trapped in the quiet room bouncing off the walls ( for real) trying to get out and shout the most random things!

" MERRY CHRISTAMS NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY COOKIES!" Envy shouts from the quiet room.

" Shut up, Envy." Everyone shouts.

**Well sorry it's later after Christmas but I had to make it right since it's a Christmas gift to my best friends on FF from this crazy basket case with crazy Ocs. **

**A lots of love, Demon and Merry late Christmas **


End file.
